


Ice

by BurnWithinTheseFlames



Category: Bleach, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithinTheseFlames/pseuds/BurnWithinTheseFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In visiting the 3rd Division's quarters, after the War against Aizen and the apparent death of the traitors, the last person Tōshirō Hitsugaya ever expected to lay eyes upon was Her. Kagome Higurashi... former 10th Captain. He had seen her picture here and there but that hardly did her looks any justice. BLEACH x INUYASHA. GIN ICHIMARU X KAGOME HIGURASHI. Probable 2 shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

_thoughts_

_**mental thoughts/conversations** _

**amplified meanings**

* * *

As he was a hard worker, oftentimes getting his duties completed by the morning so as he could get some much needed rest… rest equalled greater heights… Tōshirō Hitsugaya couldn't understand why he had necessarily allowed his lieutenant to drag him this far from the 10th Division quarters. Not when there was a stack of paperwork waiting to be done… by both of them. But his lieutenant, the ever so ditsy Rangiku Matsumoto… and none of her whining would persuade him otherwise when she spent most of her day either getting drunk or sleeping, or sleeping because she had passed out from getting drunk… had insisted that they had to come here. Forget that he hated the damned fruit. Rangiku's answer to that had been well there were other people that happened to like the 3rd Division's persimmons and not necessarily the traitorous Ichimaru she had been so close with.

Breathe escaping through tightly pursed lips Tōshirō pushed irritability at the bangs which were brushing against his forehead, his hand momentarily straying over the turquoise scarf that Momo had gotten for him the last time that he and the 5th Division's lieutenant had visited the Junrinan in the 1st District of West Rukongai… where they had grown up. That had been a while ago. The new 5th… no that was wrong… Captain happened to be quite stringent in trying to erase any hints of Aizen in that Division and as such Shinji Hirako had kept Momo quite busy since his reinstatement. Tōshirō wasn't quite sure of the old… new… 5th Captain. Shinji was best described as a puzzle for the former 5th Captain had a mannerism which came across as nearly childish and yet Tōshirō had been witness to the other man's vicious cunning a number of times already.

"Captain," his lieutenant's excited voice tore at Tōshirō's thoughts.

"Rangiku, I'm right…" The rest of his sentence, that he was right here, died on the tip of his tongue as Tōshirō realized the older busty-breasted woman wasn't talking to him.

And his tongue seemed to stubbornly refuse to work even more as he watched his lieutenant more or less throw herself at the person whom had turned at the sudden shout… the other's body partially hidden behind one of the giant trees that loomed out of the 3rd Division's garden area. What was supposed to be part of the training grounds… and yet the Captain Commander had never once condemned the 3rd Division for such a waste of space. For a moment Tōshirō was certain it was Gin Ichimaru, the other Shinigami seemed to have Rangiku's respect and admiration despite the fact how the sharper featured Captain had unsettled almost everyone else, but he realized his mistake a heartbeat later as the pair went down.

Ichimaru didn't have coal black hair… his name, Gin could be easily attributed to the other's silvery ashen hued strands.

Nor for that matter was Ichimaru a woman.

The realization came as quickening his pace Tōshirō breached the entranceway, sliding past the gate, that separated the garden from the surrounding opened quarters and came to a shuttering halt at the sight that greeted him. His lieutenant was more or less trying to suffocate what was a smaller woman… probably 5'5'' to Rangiku's own 5'8'' height… by stuffing the other's head right against the mass of breasts that the orange haired Shinigami possessed. Given as that Rangiku had ended up more or less sitting on the smaller being it seemed that yes… Rangiku was trying to kill the other if not for that outrageous giggling that escaped his lieutenant. With her hair having recently started to grow out the contrast of black and orange so bizarrely reminded him of Halloween that Tōshirō couldn't help but question his own sanity.

"Rangiku I don't think she can breathe." At least his surprise didn't show in his voice.

But the deadpan seemed to have the desired effect for with an embarrassed oops the orange haired lieutenant released her prisoner. "Sorry Captain."

Again Tōshirō's lips moved but it wasn't his voice that responded… rather a lightly accented tongue answered Rangiku. "It's alright, would you mind getting off?"

Tōshirō never thought that he would see the day that Rangiku… who was more forward as to make the 8th Captain flush… blush but there was no denying the red that was creeping across the taller woman's features as hastily pulled herself to her feet. For a moment the victim of Rangiku's rather unsuitable behaviour, he was going to have to talk to his lieutenant about jumping onto strange Shinigami, remained lying on the ground as if mentally making a calculation of whatever bones might have been broken or muscles bruised. They hadn't gone down nicely. No Rangiku had caught the other woman by complete surprise… it seemed a miracle that the orange haired woman hadn't actually knocked this stranger out on the tree that the woman had been standing beside.

"Miss, are you alright?"

His voice though seemed in motivating the other woman… who to date Tōshirō had no idea whom it was, for the other was dressed as a normal Shinigami and yet Rangiku's behaviour was absolutely bizarre if this person was just another foot soldier… for with a rumbling complaint the black haired woman propped herself up into a sitting position. Turquoise eyes widened. He had seen this woman before… now… those sea-blue eyes and the lightly tanned skin with that lopsided smirk touching upon flush lips was mirrored almost perfectly in the picture that stood in the 10th Division's headquarters. In the picture she had Shunsui Kyōraku's sakkat hat on top of her head and was standing between the 8th and 13th Division commanders.

Kagome Higurashi… former 10th Division Captain… the last Shinigami ever to be trained by the Captain Commander himself… and as such Tōshirō's own successor.

There was, something within the depths of Tōshirō's mind commented, a vaguely similar picture in the 13th Division's headquarters and it was that picture which had educated him a little about his successor when he had gone and visited Jushiro Ukitake. The other picture was a bit more comical. If he remembered correctly the former 10th Captain was leaning overtop of the 8th Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, with one hand raised as if sorely tempted to smack the older… and by rights more powerful Shinigami… though the 8th Captain looked absolutely unconcerned with his trademarked straw hat happening to be covering his face. It hadn't been her looks that had caught Tōshirō's attention back then as it happened to be the unmistakable 10th Division symbol on the back of her haori.

Turned out the former 10th Captain had served in the Gotei 13 for more years than Tōshirō and yet despite this faithful service had abandoned Soul Society… and her squadron… and her friends… some 110 years ago. Had she been turned into a Vizard by Aizen's antics? No. more it had to do with the fact that the woman known as Kagome Higurashi had happened to be good friends with almost all of the Vizards… in particular sharing a close friendship with Shinji Hirako… and so when they had fled from Soul Society she too had left. It had been easy for her to disappear into the human world Tōshirō had learnt not from Jushiro but rather.

Ichigo Kurosaki was her biological cousin. She had become a Shinigami only from having died five hundred years in the past of when she had technologically been born. Why, how, or even when she had ended up traveling to the past was something Tōshirō hadn't learnt.

As it was though those sea-blue eyes flickered as if considering just what had happened, landing on the blushing Rangiku, and the smirk morphed turning the nearly feral expression… from what he had been capable of gleaning from those few that desired to speak of the former 10th Captain whom had abandoned her position nearly 110 years ago, when Aizen had attacked the other Captains turning them into Vizards, she had been close friends with the violence-loving Kenpachi… into a truthful smile. It was the sort of expression that lightened the other's eyes, turning the stormy tinted orbs into a strikingly clear azure blue, it was really a rather incredible gaze… striking in how it reminded him of a wolf's look. Cutting. As if seeing right through. For a moment Tōshirō could literally feel his heart stop beating in his chest but the sensation that tickled him as those too-too blue eyes focused on him was anything but fear.

The picture the former 10th Captain happened to be quite an attractive individual… though the picture, Tōshirō realized, didn't even begin to do her justice. With skin lightly tanned from what was doubtlessly spending not days but possibly months underneath the sun's relentless rays it happened to amplify the lithe muscular underneath the skin, the powerful indication in how those muscles flexed as she continually balanced her arm underneath her. Thick tangles of raven-black, a sort of ebony that had long since abandoned its sheer blackened hue and gained a distinctive bluish sheen, had come loose of the high pony tail that they had originally been pulled into and so framing features that were soft and round giving her an eternally youthful appearance.

The grin widened, "Tōshirō Hitsugaya right?"

She even knew who he was. "Yes, I am?"

If she realized that his response ended as a question it didn't show, "you know… you are pretty cute, Captain Chibi-kun."

Despite himself Tōshirō could feel heat flood his cheeks… "I'm **_NOT_** _**SHORT!"**_

* * *

**CHARACTER CHANGE – Scene Change, Earth / Mortal World**

Stretching, tired muscles responding with a resounding crack as her shoulders and spine realigned themselves, Kagome Higurashi couldn't help the smirk that touched her lips. Not at the sound… that would be disgusting… as more her amusement stemmed from how her mind replayed the incident that had happened when she had ventured into Soul Society.

As it was Kagome had gone there to congratulate Shinji on becoming reinstated as 5th Captain, though it had turned into something of an argument for the blonde haired Vizard had stated that she should have returned rather than letting Rose get promoted to 3rd Division Captain. She had swatted Hirako on the back of the head commenting that he shouldn't be so childish. Sure Rose could be a little flaky however with the betrayal of the 3rd, 5th, and 9th Captains and with Soul Society in turmoil after the War against Aizen… the Winter War… it went without say that the Vizards whom had assisted Soul Society should be rewarded in some manner. The old… new… 5th Captain's response had been less than flattering. Someone else might have gotten excited but Kagome had shrugged it off.

Afterwards she had visited her old Captain. To say that Yamamoto had been peeved was underplaying it. Due to the way in which she had died… she had been betrayed and murdered by the white haired inu-hanyou Inuyasha whom she had thought would become her husband while all he cared about was possessing the Shikon no Tama to become a full demon… had seen to her been trained by Yamamoto to control her spiritual energy. And the dark taint within her soul, which had almost seen Kagome in becoming a Hollow spirit herself. The Captain Commander had never banished her from Soul Society as he had treated her like a daughter and so expected her to have… behaved better. Not run away for nearly 110 years.

And then there was her replacement. There was no denying that Tōshirō Hitsugaya had potential… as a former miko woman Kagome herself happened to hyper-sensitive to spiritual energy… but if he didn't get that temper under control… well.

Lowering her arms, amusement heightening… she was one to talk about temper, she had terrorized Shunsui half the time because the brunette couldn't get it through his thick skull though flattered by his attention he wasn't what she wanted in a partner… Kagome stilled as a familiar spiritual energy touched her senses. Lower than usual it seemed almost subdued. As if the other who happened to share her small apartment was trying to sneak up on her. If she had happened to have a tail Kagome could have sworn it would have been swaying like a cat's as a shiver trickled its way up the length of her spine and then back down again… but the sensation had nothing to do with fear or nervousness as it was sheer and utter anticipation.

The faintest scent of oranges, something sweetly citrus, and tea tickled her senses before a slender but wiry muscular… left… arm wound itself around her waist pulling her into a larger frame. "Did ya's have fun?"

Twisting slightly Kagome was greeted by the sight of partially opened eyes, giving her a glimpse of unusually bright sky-blue orbs. By all rights he should be dead. There was a glaring absence of the right arm on the other's side and though he was seemingly undisturbed by that fact it had taken quite a while for her to get used to it. Or at the very least he should be imprisoned. He might be a gingitsune but she was the one gifted with a silvered tongue. There was another reason why the Captain Commander was angered by her antics however there was no flaw in her reasoning… after all had he not betrayed Aizen?

Smirking slightly at the former 3rd Division Captain Kagome decided to respond. "It was fun… boring but fun."

The grin was genuine. "Told ya so didn't I?"

Kagome's lips parted, a scold building in the back of her throat, but it never escaped as Gin Ichimaru leant down to claim her mouth with his own.

* * *

**Pairing:** one sided Tōshirō Hitsugaya x Kagome...

 **True Pairing:** Gin Ichimaru [former 3rd captain] x Kagome Higurashi [former 10th captain]... had ya fooled probably.

Gingitsune – silver fox

I am taking it off the fact that foxes or kitsunes are considered to "possess the power to ward off evil, and they sometimes serve as guardian spirits" – as per wiki. So it would make sense a kitsune would be attracted to a former miko.


End file.
